Transcendent Nephalem Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of a nephalem of godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Transcendent Hybrid Physiology. Nephalonic version of Eldritch Physiology and Demiurge Physiology Advanced variation of Nephalem Physiology. Also Called *Nephalem Deity/God/Goddess Physiology *Supreme Nephalem Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a nephalem of godly power born from the union of two high-level supernatural entities. Their power vastly surpasses that of other nephalems and most supernatural entities, easily overpowering them even in numbers. Some users are born from the very apex or even prime being of their respective parent species, inheriting the potential to become the most powerful being in existence, with major impact on the world and its power balance. Applications *'Angel Manipulation:' Manipulate angels to do as the user commands. *'Demon Manipulation:' Manipulate demons to do as the user commands. *'Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation:' Manipulate vast amounts of both holy and unholy forces and powers. *'Ethereal Manipulation:' Manipulate Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself as well as Nether, the chthonian element, that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. This allows powers such as: **'Nigh Omnipotence:' Because of the high level of control over both the Aether and Nether forces, the wielder can possess vast, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: *** Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces *** Existence Manipulation: Control all existence. *** Logic Manipulation: Warp reality to any level that the wielder wants. *** Meta Power Manipulation: Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. **** Meta Power Immunity: become immune to everything *** Meta Resurrection: Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. *** Meta Space-Time Manipulation: 'Alter the fabric of existence everywhere and anywhere. *** 'Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. *** Omni-Element Manipulation: Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. ****'Omni-Energy Manipulation:' Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. *** Omni Healing: Heal numerous people. *** Omni-Manipulation: User can effortlessly manipulate everything with their mind. *** Twilight Manipulation: Nephalem possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. **** ' Light-Darkness Manipulation:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ***** Primordial Darkness Manipulation: 'Control the original darkness. ***** 'Primordial Light Manipulation: '''Control the dawn of creation. ****Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. ****'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter. ***'Ultipotence:' Have essentially infinite raw power and every absolute power. *'Illusory Omnipotence:' everyone mistakenly thought user is omnipotent. *'Twilight Element Manipulation:' Manipulate Elements Infused with Twilight. *'Ethereal Physiology:' Possess a body made of the Aether and The Nether. **'Absolute Change:' Change everything and anything. **'Absolute Command:' Can impose absolute commands upon any existence, even reality itself. **'Absolute Existence:' Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual. **'Absolute Condition:' Have an unlimited degree of physical/mental attributes that only a god can possess. ** 'Absolute Immortality: Possess an eternal mind, body, and soul. ** '''Absolute Invulnerability: '''Be immune to all forms of harm. **Absolute Will:' Impose one's will upon anything that exists. **'Absolute Wish:' Grant any rule free wishes for others or oneself. **'Balance:' Be in perfect balance with the universe and its forces. **'Divine Presence:' Emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects. **'Energy Perception:' Perceive the energy that binds the universe together. **'Extrasensory Perception:' Acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. **'Godly Incarnation/Satanic Incarnation: Be a manifestation of and/or have the traits of the true '''God, Devil or both. **'Halo Generation:' Manifest a halo of light or archaic design. **'Hell-Fire Manipulation:' Manipulate the mystical flames of hell. **'Higher Consciousness:' Gain a new state of development. **'Holy Fire Manipulation:' Manipulate holy flames, which embodies the purifying aspect of fire. **'Horn Protrusion: '''Aside from having a Halo above their head, they could also have horns. **'Meta Regeneration:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. **'Omnifarious:' Able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. **'Omnilock:' Exist outside of everything. **'Perfection:' Be perfect in all aspects. **'Totality Manipulation:' Manipulate the concept of totality. *'Light-Darkness Element Manipulation:' Manipulate the pure, benevolent nature and/or darker, destructive and consuming aspects of the elements. *'Omnineutrality:' While regular Nephalems are neutral, Transcendent Nephalems must see the value of true neutrality. *'Omnipresence:' exist in everywhere at same time. Variations *'Metapotence:' Do anything without justification. *'Omniscience:''' know everything about anything. Associations *Angel Lord Physiology **Fallen Angel Lord Physiology **Sex Angel Lord Physiology *Anti-God *Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology **Ascended Demon Lord Physiology **Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology **Sex Demon Lord Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Omnipotence *Prime Being *Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology **Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology **Transcendent Cambion Physiology **Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Transcendent Nephalems are below a Supreme Being as they are only nigh omnipotent. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *User's existence may need to be in complete harmony with both the holy and demonic aspects of their physiology to access the full extent of their abilities. *User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the angelic half of their powers, whether it would be permanent or temporary. Category:Absolute Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Angelic Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Evil power Category:Fighting Power Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Manipulations Category:Mimicry Category:Mystic Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Powers Category:Rare power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers